latoislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cherleri
Cherleri is the largest island in the Kingdom of Lato, both in terms of size and population, playing host to more than a third of the 10,000,000 population of the kingdom. Cherleri is the southern-most island in the kingdom and has more large cities than any other island. These are Usagii, Falconeri, Densum, Niveum, Pinnatum, Inferni, Redieri, Lidii, Lemsii, Dissectum, Thalassi, Webbi, and Mount Juba. It is also home to the Temple of Hephaestus. Mount Juba The seat of the royal house of Edulis, Mount Juba is the oldest continually inhabited city in the kingdom, dating back nearly 19,000 years. The city has done through phases of construction, however, leaving it looking like a thoroughly modern city. As one of the seven royal cities, the population is rather homogeneous; 95% of the population is dwarfs, nearly half of whom are members of the royal family. The remaining portion of the city is primarily gnomes. There are virtually no beings of elven descent in who live in the city. The Edulis family is in charge of the infrastructure of the kingdom, resulting in Mount Juba to often be used as an experimentation ground for new inventions. Because of this, the city is the most technologically advanced city in the kingdom. Future minds are educated at the variety of schools and universities located throughout the city, the most famous of each being Mizuno Boarding School and Kino University. Temple of Hephaestus As the dwarves are known, and have been known for their whole history, as the most efficient crafters in the cluster, the Temple of Hephaestus, the god of smithing and crafting, was logically built in the surrounding area of Mount Juba. The temple is visited regularly by artisans from across Lato, hoping for divine inspiration. Usagii A city most notable in history for being the birthplace of Snow the Tyrant. In an effort to distance itself from that association, the town has become dedicated to being a paragon of law and order. As such, Usagii is the home to both the southern branch of the Judgment, the regular police force for the kingdom, and the base of the renown Branch 177 of the Queen's Guard, the elite peace-keeping force. Falconeri Formerly a prosperous fishing town, Falconeri was hit hard by a plague 10 years ago that crippled the adult population. This left a great deal of infants and young children orphaned. The Royal Orphanage was sequentially established in the town to take care of the children who lost their families. Densum Surrounded by livestock farms and pastures, Densum is a center in the meatpacking industry for the Kingdom of Lato. Almost all meat consumed in the eastern islands has come through Densum at some point in the process. Niveum Similar to Densum, Niveum is the agricultural counterpart. Wheat, barely, soy and corn are all grown in great concentration around Niveum. Dozens of shipments come in and out of the city every day, destined for harbors and ports all across the island and the kingdom. Pinnatum A resort town, Pinnatum is known for its gorgeous white sand beaches and clear blue sea. Although not quite as famous as Hexapo on Popovii, it sees thousands of visitors every year. Retirees from across the kingdom flock there as well, resulting in a very diverse population. Inferni A company town for the Borges Trading Company, it is the main spoke of economic business on the island. Home to one of the many estates owned by the Borges family, it is a favorite destination for the company's heiress, Diabla Borges. Occasional strikes break out amongst the workers, but they are always routinely crushed by the BTC's security team, Anti-Force. Redieri One of the few towns on Cherleri that was not originally founded by dwarves. Redieri is home to a popular publication company, Gold and Silver Press. The popular "Half-Orc Rhapsody" series is printed by this company. The presence of G&S Press has turned the city into a literary hotbed, full of up and coming writers who hope to be discovered by the company's scouts. Lidii A big mining town, there are mines situated all around Lidii. Everything from copper, gold, silver, coal, tin and marble are gathered from Lidii's mines. That said, the town is not very prosperous. Most of the mines are controlled by the Borges Trading Company, which takes the vast majority of the revenue from the mines and leaves the residents to fend for themselves. Lemsii A rather unremarkable city, it is mostly known as being the birthplace of a famous composer, Satie Debussy. Dissectum A fishing village that utilizes the lake just to its north, it is famous for being the only place to buy Rainbow Ragout Walleye. One of the prized delicacies of the kingdom, it can cost thousands of gold per pound as one gets further away from Dissectum. Thalassi Another mining town, Thalassi smelts most of the iron and steel used in the kingdom. It is essentially a sub-city to Mount Juba, as most of its mines are owned by the Edulis family. Webbi Another city pretty much run by the Edulis family, Webbi is home to a large graveyard. All of the family's most famous and gallant warriors are buried there, as well as many of its leaders. Judgment has established a presence in the city due to a strangely high number of grave robberies.